


the way you read my mind (it's troublesome sometimes)

by itsreallylizzy



Series: ten things i hate about you [1]
Category: Ocean's (Movies)
Genre: Fluff, Love, M/M, No Angst, Pre-Relationship, Sweetness, finally writing happiness fellas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-07
Updated: 2018-05-07
Packaged: 2019-05-03 10:02:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14566638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsreallylizzy/pseuds/itsreallylizzy
Summary: From the moment Danny met Rusty he knew exactly what he was thinking. Rusty hated it, Danny knew he would.





	the way you read my mind (it's troublesome sometimes)

_ I hate the way you talk to me _

At first it bothered Rusty how Danny could read his mind. He didn’t know how Danny could do it either, look at him and just know what he was thinking. Was it his face, his posture, his eyes towards something? Or was it some sort of special Danny-ism? 

No, Danny never did it with anyone else. It had to be something about him. So he tried everything to throw Danny off. It didn’t work. No matter what he changed, Danny was the same, almost psychic, with interpreting his thoughts. 

He had asked Danny how he did it once. 

“Eyes are the window to the soul.” Danny had replied, smirking. Rusty had scoffed and ordered another drink.  _ What kind of bullshit answer had that been. _

He had accepted (eventually) that was never going to get a straight answer out of Danny but to this day he couldn’t help but wonder how he did it. How from the second they met, Danny just knew. Rusty knew how  _ he _ did it. He had learned to know what Danny was thinking after months of spending time together.

_ “Do you think we need one more?” _

He hadn’t said it but he had been thinking they needed one more.

_ “You think we need one more.” _

Yeah they needed one more. They wanted the heist to go well, not end up in prison. 

_ “Alright, we’ll get one more.” _


End file.
